Así es el amor
by suiseiseki2003
Summary: nuestro protagonista conoce a una chica... la cual tendrá que irse... ¿podrán encontrarse de nuevo? / mal sumary -.- pero por favor lean *O*


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes…

* * *

**_Así es el amor_**

**~by sui-chan~**

Había una chica de aproximadamente unos 14 años sentada, tenia el pelo un poco mas arriba de su cintura, era de color castaño y semi-ondulado, su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran de color avellana. Podía apreciar su figura ya desarrollada, era hermosa, su estatura… no lo se porque estaba sentada, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención era su notoria y hermosa sonrisa. A su lado tenia a un chico y una chica, el chico era rubio, de tez blanca y sus ojos eran azul cielo, la chica era de tez blanca, pelo corto de color negro y sus ojos eran violetas.

Y yo, un chico de 15 años, estaba sentado al frente de su mesa como un cobarde sin atreverme de decirle nisiquera un "hola" a esa oji-avellana.

-Natsume –me llamó una voz femenina

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Aoi? –le respondí a mi pequeña hermana la cual era idéntica a mi pero en versión mujer. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, azabache y sus ojos de color rojo carmesí

-si tanto deseas hablar con ella, solo acércate ¿vale? –me dijo- yo estaré apoyándote Natsumenii-chan

-gracias Aoi… pero prefiero esperar

Dicho esto me paré sin darme cuenta que ella también se para, no nos dimos cuenta y chocamos haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

-lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? –fue lo único que atiné a decirle ayudándola a pararse

-si, no te preocupes ^^

-disculpa, de hace en días te he querido saludar –solté- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mikan, Sakura Mikan ¿y el tuyo?

-Natsume Hyuuga, es un placer, sabes… hay un museo que acaba de abrir… y quisiera saber si quisieras acompañarme

-mmm… claro ¿Por qué no?

"_Desde que te conocí hubo un antes y un después, Desde que te vi llegar mi corazón sintió algo especial"_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me atreví a decirte. Era increíble lo que pasaba en los días siguientes… nos seguíamos viendo y conociéndonos… hasta que un mes después lo único que me dijiste fue _'un gusto en a verte conocido Natsume, pero tengo que volver a mi ciudad… sayonara…'_

"_No he podido olvidar, no he conseguido descansar y he regresado, muchas veces y no te he vuelto a encontrar."_

No podía creer que en verdad te hallas ido. Me volví loco buscándote por todas partes, a todos pregunté y no he hallado quien te conozca jamás, dicen que te debo olvidar. Pero cómo olvido este amor ¿algún día hablaremos Tu y Yo?

Me rendí, no te encontré por ninguna parte… ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste, estoy viviendo en Tokio desde ayer. Tengo que empezar una nueva vida, nueva escuela, nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos… hoy entré en la academia Gakuen Alice. En estos momentos camino hacia mi nuevo salón de clases, el 2 año A. Narumi, mi nuevo profesor, entra al salón para presentarme, cuando me hace la señal entro.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga, un placer conocerlos –me presento

Al fondo del salón pude divisar una figura familiar, era una chica. Poco a poco me acerco donde ella se encontraba, ella me miró a los ojos y yo la mire.

-hola Natsume ^^ -me dice feliz- tanto tiempo

-Mikan –digo ocultando lo sorprendido que estaba- que gusto verte –agrego para sentarme a tu lado.

-nee~ Natsume… -me susurra- no sabes cuanto te extrañé, por favor… nunca mas te vallas de mi lado –terminó de susurrar con un leve sonrojo

"_Anhelaba este momento con todas mis fuerzas, yo te habría esperado en la vida entera, yo iría al fin del mundo si contigo fuera."_

Al final, la encontré. Es un gran alivio para mi… ahora nunca mas la dejaré ir… lo prometo.

"_Así de extraño es el amor, te arrebata el corazón, no tiene tiempo ni  
lugar, no sabes cuando llegará y cuando toca tu puerta, hagas lo  
que hagas el siempre entra... Así es el amor."_

_**~3 meses**_** despues~**_  
_

-N-Natsume... -me llama la oji-avellana- ¿p-puedo hablar c-contigo?

-si claro -le respondo

-es que... bueno... tu... tu... -hace una pausa- ...m-me g-gustas / -no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando- y-y quisiera saber q-que es lo que piensas de mi...

-¿quieres que te lo explique o te lo demuestre? -digo sin pensar- porque... yo prefiero demostrartelo

Al decir eso me acerco a ella chocando frente con frente para poder resien decir lo que he estado guardando estos ultimos cuatro meses "yo tambien te amo Mikan" fue lo ultimo que dije para poder al fin besarla tiernamente...

**fin**

* * *

¿Les gusto? Etto… es algo corto… muy corto a decir verdad .-. pero necesitaba escribir esto xD me inspiré en la cancion "asi es el amor" de tercer cielo... buaaano como siempre muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios ^^

Arigato minna-san *O*

Sin nada más que decir… Sui-chan off !


End file.
